Mizuumi no Yajuu
by Shatsui
Summary: Monster of the Lake... Kyoko screamed. Hashitaka was murdered in the most sever way possible. Who could have done such a horrid murder? ...Nobody but the Loch ness monster himself! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am coming to you live from Lake Loch Nes


**A/N**: Hahahaha! New fanfiction idea already! Phew..This one'll be really fun. For all you loch ness monster believers and lovers out there, this one is for you!

**Dedicated to**: My sister (_Insane-san_) and all the lovely loch lovers out there.

**Author: Shatsui**

**Beta reader: Insane-san**

**Rated**: _PG-13_

**Genre: _Horror, Action/Adventure, Humor, Romance_.**

**Chapter****1**: _**D**iscovery_.

* * *

A 17 year old male with dark brown hair began taking of his shirt while running to the lake. "Kyoko! Come on! It'll be great!" He shouted while slipping off his shoes. A young female around the age of 16 looked down at the ground with a small blush, and then looked up. "Hashitaka! No! L-let's just go back to your aunt's house!" She shouted, covering her eyes a bit with her right hand. "Oh, don't be such a wuss! Come on!" Hashitaka stopped and turned to glance at his female friend Kyoko. "I'm goin' in! You comin' or not?" He yelled at her. Kyoko uncovered her eyes, and stared at him for a moment.

"B-b-but...wh-what about the Loch ness monster Hashitaka! What if he get's us?" She yelled back at him. She watched in shock as Hashitaka threw his head back and began to laugh like a mad man. "Haha! Good one Kyoko! _EVERY_one knows that thing doesn't exist!" He shouted back.

Deep in the depths of lake Loch Ness, in a far down cavern, golden eyes shot open and glanced around sharply. "I'm not _real_, am I?" And with a loud hiss like growl, made his way to the top of the lake.

Kyoko bobbed where she stood, looking a bit uneasy. "Hashitaka! I wanna leave _NOW_!" She shouted in a worried tone. "I feel like something **bad** is gonna happen Hashitaka!"

"You always feel like something bad is going to happen!"

"W-well... have I ever been **wrong**?"

Hashitaka thought for a moment. "Yeah! 8 out of 10 times! Hahaha!"

"Hashitaka...!" Kyoko yelled to him. She watched as he laughed once more and saw as he ran into the water. "Ooooh..." Kyoko still bobbed. It was night out, and nearly past midnight. She always hated when Hashitaka dragged her out on nights like this. The sky was somewhat covered with dark clouds and the wind blew roughly. It was around the middle of June, so it was hot outside, and the brutal noises the trees made as the swayed didn't make Kyoko feel much safer.

Hashitaka swam around, ducked under and came up while spitting up water, and the back paddled around. "Kyoko, you're really missin' out!" He yelled from the water. But Hashitaka unknowingly, had an angry golden eyed beast swimming up towards him rather quickly. (a/n: cue jaws theme song...) Hashitaka laughed in a taunting way towards Kyoko, splashing water around to make the lake look temping. Kyoko bit her bottom lip lightly. "Come on! Your mom always said I might have a sixth sense, and I think she could be right. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up, and my middle finger is itching! Hashitaka, you know that only happens when something is going to happen! Even if we don't know if it is going to be good or bad..."

Suddenly, in small quick jolts, Hashitaka had begun bobbing quickly in the water, as though being pulled. Kyoko heard Hashitaka yell out in pain, and she let out a small scream of fright. In one fast tug, Hashitaka was pulled under the lakes surface. Kyoko began yelling Hashitaka name over and over again. "HA-SHI-TA-KA!" She yelled, hands clenched over her chest as if to keep her heart from beating out of her body. Nearly five minutes passed and still Hashitaka had not surfaced. Kyoko began to worry deeply. She did not know whether to not to run for help or stay where she stood. If she ran for help, perhaps she could find somebody to help look for Hashitaka, but what if he surfaced and she wasn't there to help him? What if he would die? Kyoko shuddered.

Another minute passed. Kyoko had decided to run for help. She quickly turned on her heel, was about to take off, but she heard the sound of bubbles bursting as they rose from underneath the water. Was it Hashitaka? Kyoko ran over to the lake edge and watched the bubbles. She suddenly saw Hashitaka's hair touch the top of the water. He was ok! "Hashitaka! I though you'd died! Hashitak-!" She was cut short when she soon realized the Hashitaka was indeed...not ok. Next to his face Kyoko saw a severed foot rise to the surface. Next, an arm cut above the elbow. And then she saw a leg. Bones stuck out of the torn flesh. Just hanging onto a piece of a muscle was a large chipped piece of a hip bone. Kyoko gagged heavily. "Hashita-" She gagged. "Hashitaka...you...you...you are...I..." Hashitaka's head flipped over more than it was, and Kyoko saw the head held no eyes, and the jaw hung loosely over the side of his face.

Kyoko screamed long and loud. Hashitaka was dead. Murdered. In the most sever way possible. Who could have done such a horrid murder?

* * *

"...Nobody but the Loch ness monster himself!" Began a young woman with long black hair and sparkling brown eyes. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am coming to you live from Lake Loch Ness! Last night, a boy was murdered in this lake in the worst ways possible. Kyoko Mizuhara witnessed this death. The poor girl. Nobody who has entered the lake has ever survived. Adults and Children will come down to the lake, not expecting anything, and the next morning, I am coming to you live. This isn't the first death that has occurred, it is, infact, the fourth death within the last two months. Why is Loch so evil? Let me show you why I believe he is so--"

Over in the opposite side of the lake, another woman stood. She too, had black hair, but it was longer than Kagome's. Her eyes were also brown, but they seemed somewhat stale. "The woman of the lake did not commit any crimes, as most may think. My name is Kikyo Hino, and I am coming to you all live from the lovely lake Nessy. All know that she is a beautiful goddess of the lake who watches over the people in our town! Her long, flowing, bright blonde hair..."

Back to Kagome.

"His long glowing, steely, silver hair..."

Over to Kikyo.

"Her beautiful, shimmering, chestnut eyes..."

Back with Kagome.

"His piercing, evil, golden eyes..."

Over to Kikyo.

"Her slender form, which gives her the ability to flow with grace throughout the water..."

Back with Kagome.

"His well toned and flexible body, which gives him the ability to swim quickly when he is yet again going to strike another innocent..."

Over to Kikyo.

"And her loving smile and gift to protect! So you see, there is absolutely no reason why you shouldn't go fishing or swim in the lake!"

Back with Kagome.

"And his evil grin and urge to kill! These are all reasons why you should all stand clear of swimming or doing any other activity in the lake!" Kagome said with a serious look on her face. "Thank you, we will have more news for you when we return. Please keep in touch with channel 8 news." Kagome quickly nodded and lowered her microphone. "I hope people took my statement seriously.."

Over to Kikyo.

"...And her teeth sparkle in the sun! She plays with the fishies, and she loves to help those in need!" Kikyo said with a large smile spread across her face. "Thank you all! I'll keep you all at ease even longer after this really short break! Keep watching channel 7 news!" Kikyo bounced and lowered her microphone. "I hope all of the people at home took my words as a source of comfort!"

Kikyo then turned around and saw Kagome on the other side of the lake. That horrible woman. Telling all of the towns people to stay away from the lake. Kikyo and Kagome have been rivals of some sort since they were young. Both their families owned shops just next to each other. The Higurashi store held different artifacts and images of UFO sightings, posters that read, "I want to believe.", T-shirts with aliens and the Loch ness monster on them, anything you could think of that was science fiction or mythical to some, but to Kagome's family, it was all real.

The Hino store had statues, T-shirts, and many other things that had to do with the "Goddess of lake Nessy", and other things such as, sea shells, sandals, sunglasses...bathing suits... Kikyo's family believed that the Higurashi family's beliefs were a load of rubbish. Since then, Kikyo and Kagome would fight, and battle their beliefs against each other until one was correct. As childish as it may seem, they started fighting at age 3, and it hasn't ended, even at their current age, 18.

Kikyo clenched her fist. She only wished that one day she could prove to that rotten wench, Kagome, that everything she believed to be true was a filthy lie!

Back with Kagome.

Kagome twitched. '_Is somebody... watching me?_' Slowly turning her head, Kagome noticed Kikyo Hino glaring daggers at her back. Kagome winced. She never understood why Kikyo hated her so much. Kagome had always thought the Hino family and her won family were great friends! Both families' stores right next to each other, sharing their different beliefs on serious and silly matters. Kagome had always thought mythical things were amazing, UFO posters, Loch ness T-shirts, anything you could imagine was in the Higurashi shop.

The Hino shop had many things that were quite the opposite. Their store was more of a mini-market. If you needed food, all you had to do was go the Hino store to buy some food, clothing, a first aid kit, anything you needed that was very useful was there. Kagome would always tell passer bys that the Hino super-market was one of the best stores in town, and on some days the entire shop was flooded with customers. The Hino's would be thrilled, but the next day, their youngest daughter, Kikyo, would always yell at Kagome and be mean to her. Kagome never understood why. This had been going on since they were both 3 years of age, and Kikyo still picks at Kagome to this day, even though they are both 18.

Kagome bit her bottom lips lightly. She knew Kikyo had to hate her to _some_ extent, but Kagome just wished that one day she could perhaps exchange thoughts and beliefs with Kikyo, they way their families had... Kagome smirked. Keh! That was a fat lie. Kagome just wanted Kikyo to stop beating up on her for once. It never stopped, and frankly, it was extremely annoying. What she really wished was that she would be able to find Loch and tell him to try Kikyo as a free sample from the local woman at stupid-ville.

Kagome looked off to the side with an innocent smile and put her index finger to the corner of her mouth. '_Oops, did I just have a nasty thought again? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kagome-Chan. You must be nicer to those around you!_' Kagome tapped the top of her left hand, as if to say, "Bad Kagome!". Too bad it never worked.

Kagome walked over to group of trees that separated the pathway to the town from Lake Loch. She leaned against one until she decided her 6 minute break was up. Sometimes she wondered what it would have been like to go back in time and see how the lake used to look before towns and different villages were built around it. Before it was a tourist attraction. Before it all began. Kagome sighed. Too bad that would never happen. She had never seen anything related to the past. The past always seemed so interesting. How people lived in the 1800's compared to present time, it the 2000's.

Kagome leaned forward and placed both her hands on either side of the ground. Her arm flinched slightly at a small prick of pain she felt pinch the bottom of her hand. '_Ow..._' Kagome lifted her hand up. It was bleeding slightly. Kagome watched the small trickle of blood slowly drip down the palm of her hand. She looked all around the area where her hand was, trying to find the source that has pricked her. She moved her finger tips around the earth. Suddenly, she felt another sharp prick. Kagome gazed at her ring finger and saw a small dot of blood on her finger tip.

Digging carefully around where her hang was injured, she saw a small object glimmering in the sunlight. '_What's this?_' Kagome thought. Picking it up, and with close inspection, Kagome discovered it was a tooth. But not just any type of tooth. It was an extremely sharp fang. It's point was so sharp, it could most likely tear the flesh off of even the toughest skin. Kagome stared curiously at the fang, and then at her injured hand. "Where are you, Loch?" And with that done, Kagome rushed back to her camera men and co-workers to show then her discovery.

High up in a tree that had been hovering just above Kagome, sharp golden eyes glowered down at her retreating form. "I'm right here, _princess_." Said the figure spitefully with an evil smirk. "I'm right here...Heh...heheh..._ahahahahahahahah_!"

* * *

**A/N**: That was fun... o.o SAY IT WAS FUN! ... I demand it... Well, anyways, Merry Christmas! Have a happy New Year my dear readers! I hope your year of 2006 goes wonderfully+gives you all small gifts+ they aren't anything big. o.o they're just charms that either say... "Good health", "Sickness", "Death", or "Love". :D ...That's kind of mean... Oh well. :D Good thing they aren't jinxed:D ... I...think...

_**Shatsui **_


End file.
